Repeat Performance
by Em90
Summary: Snape & Hermione, oneshot, pwp, lemons COMPLETE!


"Miss Granger, if I were you, I would stay exactly where you are. Don't even breathe."

Hermione gasped. She had been walking in the school hallway, books in her arms, and without warning, she had found herself inches away from Professor Snape in a dark, abandoned corridor.

"Wha-?"

The dark wizard leered at her. "Don't speak. I have seen what you dream about, Miss Granger. And late at night, when you cry out my name, begging for release. Imagining my hands on your waist, pumping you into oblivion." He closed the gap between their bodies and stroked a calloused finger across her cheek. She shuddered. "All you need to say is one word."

Hermione felt faint. "But, Professor, I can't! I'm a student here!"

Snape's body tightened as he whispered to her. "Trust me, that doesn't matter. You're the age of consent, aren't you?"

"Yes, but-" "But what?"

Hermione closed her eyes, trying to convince herself not to go with Severus. She wanted him, so badly, that in fact her whole body throbbed in his presence. Her heartbeat rose to her skin, and her face was flushed at being in such close proximity to the strong, powerful wizard.

"It's just not right." With this statement, she regained some of her old courage and know-it-all attitude. Snape drew back from her an inch.

"So you will continue to torture yourself with a fascismile of myself, pure imagination, when you could have so much more? Real flesh and blood, caressing you," and with this statement he boldly traced his hand up her side and squeezed her breast painfully, "like you've always wanted?"

She pushed his hand away, fighting with all her might not to succumb.

"No,_Professor_," she said. "I will not."

"Fine." And he turned away, leaving her molecules all stirred up, his robes sweeping behind him. He strode down the corridor, not even glancing behind him.

Later that night, Hermione realized that Snape had only stroked the fire (and other things) that had been increasingly becoming more troublesome for her. As she lay in her bed, contemplating his words, she felt herself growing heated and restless. So she tried to take care of herself, slipping a hand between her legs and trying to rub away the longing, but it only made it worse.

In Snape's cavernous rooms, he saw everything she did as he entered her mind. She felt nothing as she stroked herself with increasing ardor, whispering his name.

Two weeks later, Snape accosted her again. Before she could speak, however, he roughly shoved her up against the wall and whispered into her ear, grinding his semi-erection between her thighs.

"Have you changed your mind, witch?"

Hermione gasped as she felt the urge to stroke him back, rub her aching core against him and let the fire be quenched.

"No-" Stroke. "I -" she gasped, but before she said can't, Severus kissed the words right out of her mouth. And all lucid thought flew out of her head. All she felt was his lips capturing hers, his soft and knowing lips encompassing her in a passionate kiss that caused her to moan and rub herself against him.

Snape groaned and grew harder. He pulled her to him until there was no space left between them, and Hermione couldn't help herself. Her arms snaked around his neck and deepened the kiss.

Then, suddenly, he stopped.

"Wha, no!"

"A change of heart, perhaps?"

But without even giving her a chance to answer, Snape once again, turned away, leaving a Hermione in a puddle of desire. Her legs shaky, she stumbled out of the corridor and walked back to her room.

It grew increasingly hard for Hermione to just shut off her emotions like she was normally able to do. When she was studying for all-nighters, she would have to take breaks in between to calm her shudders if her thoughts turned to the Potions Master. And he had said, he was waiting, wanting, just for her. She could have him. But no. She wouldn't do it. It would just be too much.

The next day in Potions class, they had their choice of brewing potions, and Hermione chose to brew amortentia, the love potion. Snape was making her increasingly nervous, as he made sure to check on her every few minutes, peeking over her shoulder at the most difficult steps of the potion. She almost cut herself with the knife a few times, but luckily she managed to escape unharmed. Physically, that is. Mentally, she was being tortured by Severus. Every time he looked over her shoulder, she felt him stirring up all her body's responses. And he made sure to brush her with his hand whenever possible, one time, even putting his hand over her own to demonstrate the proper way to cut the roots of a bitter plant.

And each time he was close to her ear, he whispered dirty obscenities to her that would have made her hair curl- if it wasn't so curly already. Heat inside of her that had once been a slowly burning torch was now blossoming into a blazing fire of need.

Snape asked her to stay after class.

"Miss Granger," he said, stalking towards her, "are you aware of your abysmal performance today? That was the shoddiest work I have ever seen you complete. This potion is supposed to be red. What color is it?"

"Blue," she muttered.

"That's right. Blue. I don't get paid for students to fuck up in my class."

"What?"

"You heard me. So, I think a subtraction of Gryffindor House points is in order. Unless, of course, you had something else in mind."

Before Hermione could say "your mother's a mandrake," Snape had closed the distance between them. The Potions Master growled at her, and pulled her tight to him. Hermione hung her head. She couldn't say no anymore.

She turned her face to him and he buried his face in her neck.

"You made the right decision," he said. "I would hate to see you so tortured by this lust."

"Yes, sir."

"You are to call me Severus. Is that clear?"

"Yes, si-- I mean, Severus."

Hermione loved the feeling of being submissive and having Severus in control. He loomed above her before capturing her lips in another all-knowing kiss. But this time, he backed her into the wall and drove her up it, so she was forced to wrap her legs around his waist and kiss him back. She could feel his growing erection as he rubbed himself against her and she moaned into his mouth. He slid his tongue into her mouth and kissed her feverishly, letting his hands find themselves between her school skirt. He slowly slid a hand, tentatively, up to her panties, and found that her thighs were slick with anticipation. While still kissing her and keeping her pressed to the wall with his fine, muscled torso, he slid two of his long, experienced fingers into her and squeezed her clit between them. She jumped and pulled away from his mouth. "Oh gods," she purred, and Severus continued to stroke her as he captured her mouth in another kiss. A feeling of bliss and heat shot through the witch's stomach as she moved her pelvis in a circular motion, Snape still penetrating her with his fingers.

It felt like she was floating on pure feeling, and she couldn't come down. Pleasure made her ache as Snape manipulated her clit, pinching and pulling it, causing her to almost yell with the pressure building inside of her.

And then he moved his mouth from hers, letting her slide down the wall. He pulled off her shirt, revealing her heaving breasts encased in a white cotton bra.

"Simplistic," he said, and without further ado, he ripped it off her and dove into her cleavage. He licked down the sweet line between her breasts and fondled them with his hand, pulling on her nipple and capturing the other nipple in his mouth, licking around it and biting it gently. She fisted her hands in his soft, smooth hair and encouraged him by squirming and pushing her heated body against his.

Feeling adventurous, she slid her hands under his robes and began to unbutton them. Hermione felt his muscled body, almost an alabaster portrait, and she couldn't wait to get her hands on it.

Severus withdrew from her delectable cleavage and let her undress him. He gave her an approving look as she let her hands drift to his belt.

She unbuckled it slowly, his pants largely tented with the size and strength of his erection. He was wearing purple silk boxers and they were revealed when she pulled his pants down. Then Hermione grabbed the edge of his boxers and pulled them down. Severus' cock sprang out, at full mast.

"It's huge," she whispered with trepidation.

"Don't worry," he whispered. "See what it feels like."

She wrapped her hand around his hard length and he gasped with pleasure. Then, curiously, she stroked him up and down as pure pleasure shot through his toes, his body feeling like it was on fire. She increased the speed of her strokes as Severus closed his eyes and gave himself over to the feeling of the hot witch stroking him.

"Yes, that's it," he murmured.

Feeling on the edge of release, he pulled her hands away.

"I hope you're ready, because I'm not going to wait any longer," Snape said, and steered her to one of the desks.

He picked her up with ease and sat her on it, then laid her back and slid off her panties.

He positioned his thick, pulsing cock at her entrance and when she least expected it, he rammed into her, causing her to scream with pleasure.

All ten inches of him pistoned into her, hard, thick, and she took every inch as all her desires seemed to explode. He thrust into her, over and over, as waves of desire thrummed through her body, from her toes upward, as his glistening torso furiously pumped into her.

"Oh, Severus," she purred, "you are soooo good."

"Don't have to tell me twice, Miss Granger," Snape said, the veins on his neck straining as he further impaled the witch on his aching cock.

Feeling the pressure almost explode inside of her, Hermione came, shuddering, clenching down around the wizard's cock. "Oh gods," Severus moaned, feeling himself on the edge.

She rolled her pelvis, causing him to buckle even more as he kept her on the desk, ramming into her with increasingly deeper strokes, riding her through the orgasm.

The witch was rendered speechless. Then Severus came, pouring himself into her with a shuddering climax.

Five minutes later, Severus pulled out of a gasping, shivering Hermione.

"Oh my gods, Professor, that was amazing," Hermione said.

"Well," he said, wickedly reaching under her and pinching her clit again, causing her to moan, "I'm always up for a repeat performance."


End file.
